Life in The Scarlet Devil Mansion
by Metaknight404
Summary: Life is always interesting at Remilia Scarlet's Mansion, and one inhabitant knows this better than anyone else. Follow the residents of the mansion, as life unfolds for everyone. Note: I suck at summaries huh? Gimme a break it's my first story. Rated T for language and some violence.


**Intruder Alert**

Remilia POV

"What on Gensyoko was that?!" I screamed as I heard a crash down stairs, followed by what sounded like a spell card. "Damnit, must be an intruder." I sighed as I got up out of my seat and headed downstairs. "Would you like me to handle it mistress?" I heard Sakuya say to my right. "No Sakuya, you're too busy as is, but I know who can take care of it." I called back as I made my way down to the lab on the second floor. Upon opening the door to said lab, I saw a rather gruesome scene. Scientists hired to study spells and thier properties were either lying on the floor (possibly dead) or running around in panic. All except for one. The scientist in question was sitting on a wooden box, most likely for storing spell cards. He was wearing a black trench coat, made of leather unlike the other scientist's lab coats. Underneath said coat, he wore a stripped undershirt, of the colors black and grey. He wore rather loose looking pants, and wore black, knee high boots. He had long, black hair, hanging in his face and going down to his shoulders. His emerald colored eyes drifted around the room, and a small smile was present on his pale skin. "Anihilation is a beautiful thing, isn't it Remilla?" He said wistfully. "While that can be debated Kato, I need you to take you'r eyes of this 'beautiful' sight for a moment." I stated with slight annoyance. "Oh? And why is that my 'mistress'?" He said with fake emphasis on *mistress*. "Because, there's an intruder downstairs, and I want YOU to take care of it." I said, getting rather irritated. "Why not have Sakuya do it?" He said, trying to weasel out of the assignment. "Sakuya does everything around here! Besides, all you ever do is sit around and smoke all day!" And indeed, he had a cigarette between his lips now. "Flandre maybe?" He asked nonchalantly. "Kato, we both know the whole mansion will be in flames if I ask Flandre to take care of this." I said, irritated. Why couldn't he just obey me? "Well, who will watch these idiots to make sure our precious manor isn't utterly decimated by spells?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "I will if you just go!" I demanded. "Fine, but if anyone else dies in here, I'm not cleaning it." He said, getting up. "Thank you Kato." I said gratefully. With that, he got up and casually walked out of the lab.

Kato POV

Damnit Remilia, you need to hire a security guard, or something. There seems to be an intruder around here every other day, and half the time it's the same dame over and over! "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." I said to no one in particular as I walked down the red carpeted stairs. I came down the main staircase and was in the foyer. The normally neat and elegant room was ravaged by the destruction that came from a battle. Power pick-ups were scattered on the floor, so whoever was here must have shot a few fairies. "Oh well, fairies are expendable I guess." Damn, I really need to stop talking to myself. Just then, I heard a crash to my right. It was coming from the library! I rushed over to the large room, only to find a battle taking place. Patchoulie was firing at something, below the bookshelves. Said bookshelves were either covered in soot from various explosions, or tipped over all together. I ran over to where patchoulie was shooting, only to find our intruder. He wad only about 12 or 13, and wore the outfit of a boy scout or something, with heavy emphasis on the green outfit with red highlights on the sewn edges. He had a card in his hand, and hadn't seen me yet. This was my chance. I stepped out from my corner and spoke, "Oh, why hello and welcome to The Scarlet Devil Mansion, could I get you some tea or something of the like?" I said with my best Sakuya impression. The boy jumped, and turned to look at me. He seemed rather, oh what's the word? Pissed. He glared at me and readied his card, but I did the same, pulling a card from my coat and holding it between my index and middle fingers. "So that's a no on the tea then?" I said sarcastically, activating my spell card. I smirked and held my hands out in front of me, an orange light appearing in front of me. The light molded into a circle, a very ornate one at that. The sun-like shape then broke apart, into a countless number of shots. I smirked. "Supernova." I said as all the shots flew towards the boy and surrounded him on all sides. The then converged on the poor sap, he tried to dodge, but the shots followed him, and he could only dodge forward and back within this tight corridor of bookshelves. One shot eventually landed on it's target, and the rest followed. The poor boy was struck repeatedly by a flurry of orange and red shots, on every inch of his body. The boy flailed in the air, until eventually exploding into a dazzling light, along with power and point pick-ups. I sighed as a weight seemed to be lifted off my shoulders. "Don't you think that was a bit, ecentric Kato?" a nerdy, female voice said above me. "Perhaps, but it was fun." I said smiling. "Welp, better have good 'ol Sakuya clean this, 'cause I'm sure as hell not going to." I could already feel the knifes in my body, but it's better than cleaning this mess up. Actually, Supernova may have caused a lot of the destruction in here, but that's not my problem. I walked slowly out of the room, tossing the cigarette in my mouth to the side. "Well, see ya Patchie." I said, waving my hand. I walked out, and went up the stairs, heading back to my ever so cozy lab. Upon entering, I saw something horrible. Remilia had Sakuya clean the damn place! "Nonononono, I had everything organized, and all the bodies have been disposed of!" "This is terrible!" I said loudly, collapsing on to my knees.

Remilia POV

I smiled as I heard the lazy scientist moap over my work. He probably thinks I had Sakuya clean it, but it was all me! The poor fool, at least he took care of that intruder. So, I walked up the nearby flight of stairs, and was at long last back in my room. "What happened Mistress?" Sakuya asked me. Oh nothing, by the way Kato left a mess for you downstairs. I said, having seen the whole battle. "Grr, did he now?" Sakuya mumbled as she stormed downstairs. I layed down on my bed, and could faintly hear the screams of a very lazy scientist.


End file.
